Many containers are provided with tamper-resistant devices to resist refilling of contents in the containers. For example, a beverage container can include a fitment that renders the container non-refillable, so as to impede efforts to refill the container with inferior products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,811 illustrates a container of this type.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a product including a container and a package opening indicator carried by the container to indicate whether a package has been opened and, thus, provide evidence of efforts to repackage the container with counterfeit product.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A product in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure includes a container having an interior surface, an exterior surface, and a lip between the interior and exterior surfaces, and a wick having a first end disposed inside the container, a second end disposed outside of the container, and an intermediate portion extending across the lip of the container.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a package that includes the aforementioned product, a liquid product carried in the container, and a closure coupled to the container to close the container and pinch the wick between the closure and the container to interrupt flow of the liquid product wicking therethrough.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a package that includes a container having a finish, a closure removably secured to the finish, and a wick extending from within the container over the finish and between the closure and the finish to indicate when the closure has been removed from the finish, the wick being squeezed by the closure against the finish to prevent transfer of liquid along the wick, such that removal of the closure allows liquid to travel along the wick to an observable portion of the wick outside of the container.
In accordance with a further aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a method of producing a package that includes coupling a wick to a container so that a first end of the wick extends into the container, a second end extends out of the container, and an intermediate portion extends over a lip of the container. The method also includes filling the container with a liquid product, and applying a closure to the container to pinch the wick between the closure and the container lip.